


Sweet Spot

by RaeCarlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeCarlie/pseuds/RaeCarlie
Summary: The Winchester Homestead has been a family owned business for generations. But business isn't what it used to be and John and Bobby are forced to strike a deal with Crossroads Management in order to save the ranch from going under. The eldest son, Dean, hates this and doesn't trust Mr.Crolwey one bit. Dean feels that Crowley has ulterior motives and feels that his suspicions have been confirmed when he's been informed that Crowley is sending someone to examine the property.Enter Castiel Novak, business partner and accountant to Crolwey. Castiel hates his boss, hates his job, and just in general hates his life.  When he is sent out West to examine the Winchester Homestead to see if it will benefit Crossroads, Castiel doesn't think things can much worse...that is until he meet and charming and annoying cowboy named Dean Winchester.After sometime spent at the ranch Castiel slowly finds happiness in the company of the Winchester's and their friends and believes that maybe he finally understands why Dean calls this place his sweet spot.Can the growing bond between Dean and Castiel be enough to keep them together when the truth for Castiel's visit is reveled?





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been on my mind for years now and I have been reluctant to post it. I got away from it for about two years but have finally decided to give it another try. And although I will be posting it as a WIP on here, I want you all to know that I have the story fully planned out and intend to finish it. 
> 
> Since I will be making a big move in a month I cannot guarantee consistent posts and updates but I do have a lot already written and planned out. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this. Please, tell me what you think. And I hope you don't mind joining me on this journey. 
> 
> This is all edited by me, so I apologize for any mistakes and if anyone would like to beta for me please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun rising over the Rockies was a sight that Dean Winchester would never grow tired of. He smiles fondly to himself as he remembers as a child waking up long before the sun was even up. He would rush out of bed, quickly put his clothes on and hurry after his dad. He would trail after his dad asking all kinds of questions and learning everything he could about being a rancher. By the time the sun was rising over the mountains John would be exhausted by Dean’s insatiable curiosity and would send him inside to see if his mother needed any help with breakfast. And every morning Dean would barge into the kitchen, grinning and dirty and excitedly chattering away to his mom and brother about his morning. And every morning he would grin and say “Someday, I’m gonna an awesome rancher just like Dad.”

Dean smiles to himself as he realizes that even 20 years later he still starts every day with the same enthusiasm as he did as a child, after all why wouldn’t he? The only thing that has really changed over the past 20 years, besides Sammy growing up to be taller than Dean, is that Dean needs a cup or two of coffee before he can fully function, mornings seem to become a bit more unbearable with age but he still honest to God loves his job and wouldn’t trade it for anything. Watching the sun rise over the beautiful Montana mountains on horseback with his brother by his side only confirms it. Yep, this is exactly what Dean loves, this is his sweet spot.

~~

Castiel sighs as he tries to make himself comfortable in the stiff plane seat, he has a long flight ahead of him and the only pleasure he could glean from this plane ride was the fact that this time Crowley had managed to not only get Castiel a window seat but his boss also managed to splurge a little on his assistant and actually put on him a plane where the snacks and drinks were free. Castiel wasn’t sure if his boss was trying to butter him up knowing that he was quite displeased with this job he was given or if Crowley was aware that Castiel would show his displeasure by purchasing more food and drinks then needed on his boss’ card.  
Castiel leaned his head against the window and thought back to his meeting with Crowley that morning as the flight attendant’s speech about seatbelts and plane safety droned on in the background. 

Castiel arrived to work that morning in a foul mood, he had had a late night and was forced to forgo his morning jog in order to nurse an aching head with some extra sleep, Advil, and a pot of coffee. Castiel had just sat down at his desk with his 5th cup of coffee, or was it his 7th, when his boss’ voice came over his intercom, he could tell by the smugness in Crowley’s voice that he was about to ask something of Castiel that he would not enjoy, not like there was anything about his job that he actually found pleasure in. Two minutes later he found himself sitting in his boss’ office as Crowley coolly told him of a new business deal he was looking into. Not that Castiel was surprised, Crowley was always looking for a new deal to strike up, but this one could actually benefit the company.

Being a business and finance major Castiel had of way of spotting a good deal when he saw one, and that was how he found himself sitting on plane 3 hours later leaving New York on his way to the mountains of Montana to assess the Winchester Homestead and see if it was a worthy investment. He groans as he throws his head back against his seat, how had it come to this, and when did he start to despise his life so much?

~~ 

Dean glances at his watch as he wipes the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, it was a warm day and sun was beating down insistently on his back as he and Sam were herding the cattle into the next field where the grass was fresher and less trodden, Shit! He has to be at the airport in 3 hours and it’s a 2 hour drive.. He whistles for Sam to come over to him as they round the last of the cattle into the field and Benny and Jo close the gate behind the confused herd. 

Sam brings his horse alongside Dean’s

“What’s up?” he asks. 

“Hey Sammy, I gotta go and get cleaned up. I forgot I was on airport duty and I gotta pick up the dude at 6.” 

Dean knows his voice is clipped with his irritation, why was he the one who has to pick up the guy? Couldn’t Ellen do it? Or better yet his dad and Bobby since they were the ones so keen on this deal? 

“Think you guys can finish up this job without me?” 

Dean glances from his brother to the other the ranch hands, of course they can do this without him, they were the best hands on the whole ranch, but Dean secretly hoped they would need him so he would have a valid excuse to not pick up this Castiel dude at the airport. But nevertheless Sam chuckles and shoos Dean by telling him they were more than capable for finishing up without him and that he needed to hurry if he was going to be at the airport on time. He huffs and makes his back to house grumbling to himself about how unnecessary this deal was and how he was the one who had to be inconvenienced. 

Dean was so busy being upset and taking care of his horse, that he didn’t realize the time until he glanced at his watch again, Shit! He has to go! Dean rushes out of the barn and dives into his car, he has no time to get cleaned up, he hopes that his rough appearance and dusty clothes won’t offend this city dude too much, but then again Dean takes a slight pleasure in the thought that his dirty appearance may just shock the man that he assumes to be clean and pristine.

~~

The plane’s rough landing jerks Castiel out of his complacent thoughts. While he’s waiting for his turn to deboard Castiel sighs and fishes for his carry on bag in the overhead compartment, he can’t quite figure out if he is relieved to have landed or disappointed the he can no longer delay his job, he shakes his head as he slings his bag over his shoulder and decides that since he has already landed those thoughts are completely useless. He finally makes his way off the crowded plane and decides to grab a cup of coffee before he gets the rest of his luggage in baggage claim. As he’s standing in line at the Starbucks and trying to decided on which ridiculously overpriced coffee he wants to buy he starts to think about what the man who is picking him up will be like. Crowley had told him that John’s eldest son, Dave or was it Dean, would be picking him up. He grabs his coffee and makes his way to baggage claim, he wonders what this guy will look like. He figures he will look like some wild, dirty cowboy with bowlegs and a crooked grin and he figures how hard can a guy like be to spot. It’s only when Castiel grabs the rest of his luggage and heads out the main entrance that he realizes just how hard it is to spot a cowboy in an airport in the middle of Montana. 

~~

Dean parks the impala and runs into the airport. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He makes a mad dash for the main entrance as soon as Dean scrambles through the doors he stops dead in his tracks. Well, shit. He never gave much thought on how he would find this guy, he just figured he’d walk in and they would magically recognize each other. It’s only when Dean sees over 30 men in business suits bustling around the airport that he realizes just how naive he was. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts as he glances around for any clue that one of these guys in the one he’s here to pick up. Well, a good deal of them look like they know where they are going, so they can’t be him. Dean figures this guy would be as clueless as Dean is as to the person he’s meeting, so Dean takes that in consideration and searches the airport again, it’s then when he notices a man looking just as helpless and confused as Dean feels. Dean chuckles as he notices that the guy’s messy head of hair only adds to his apparent state. Dean figures, what the hell, and begins to walk over to the guy hoping that he’s the one he’s supposed to meet.

“Hey” Dean calls out as he approaches the man and he’s greeted with the most startling blue eyes he has even seen in his life. 

“Hello” the man replies in a low gravelly voice.

~~

Castiel is standing by the main entrance and looking around for any signs of the man who he’s supposed to meet. He’s been there for almost 5 minutes before a rough voice draws him out of his search. He looks around to find the source of the voice and sees that it belongs to the disheveled man he saw scrambling into the airport just a moment ago.

When Castiel first saw the man rush in, he thought nothing of him, but now as he sees the man strutting towards him with an easy smile and inviting look in his eyes, Castiel begins to find the man somewhat attractive. The man was wearing fitted, yet dusty, jeans, the sleeves of his red, plaid shirt were rolled haphazardly up to his elbows, his short, golden-brown hair was sticking up all over the place and his face had smudges of dirt on it. If it weren’t for the dust and dirt and rushed state of his clothing Castiel believes that the man could actually be considered beautiful. His skin was tanned and freckled from long days out in the sun and his body was well toned from the hard work that comes with living on a ranch. He had a strong jaw line, a charming smile with lips that almost seemed feminine, and kissable, and green eyes that smiled and were full of warmth and a spark of mischief. 

Castiel greets the man with a cool “hello” and pushes those thoughts out of his mind. He’s here on a job, one that he hates as a matter in fact, he has no time for falling for devilishly handsome cowboys, the sooner the job is done the sooner he can leave.

“My name’s Dean Winchester. You don’t happen to be Castiel Novak, do you?” 

there is something apprehensive in the drawl of the man’s voice and in his eyes.

“Yes,” 

Castiel responds and Dean relaxes, 

“I am Castiel Novak and I assume that you are John Winchester’s son and my ride. You do realize that you are 10 minutes late?” 

Dean rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he shifts his weight nervously, 

“Uh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I, uh, got a little carried away at the ranch and lost track of the time.” 

Dean grins at Castiel, “ You know how that is?” 

Castiel sighs and grabs his luggage “ I have never had the pleasure of getting carried away with my job nor have I ever lost track of the time while working.” 

Dean grabs for Castiel’s other bag before he has a chance to and smiles up at him and huffs a laugh, “Wow, man, you really don’t like your job do you?” 

Castiel follows Dean out to the parking garage and rolls his eyes

“Is it that obvious?”

While picking up Castiel’s luggage Dean finds himself wondering how someone who has such a promising, not to mention well paying, career in a firm as well known as Crossroads Management and such strikingly good looks could possibly be so unhappy. And Dean is not kidding when he say the guy looks good, like damn good. He is tall, only an inch shorter than Dean and his body was lean and he looks like a runner from what Dean can see beneath the well fitting suit which was a complete contrast to the mop of messy black hair on top of his head and his dark stubble which outlined his strong jaw line. He has a straight nose and plump, cracked lips, which look like they are begging to be kissed. His eyes were what stood out to Dean the most, they were exceptionally blue and revealed every emotion the man was feeling, which at the moment seems to be utter contempt given the way he is practically glaring at Dean while waiting for him to unlock the car. Crap. Dean didn’t notice he was staring at the guy. 

He clears his throat and unlock his car. Great, that’s a great way to start off a two hour drive. Dean sighs and slides himself behind the wheel and braces himself for the longest car ride of his life, well, next that one time where he and Jo snuck out to town to go see Star Wars and were caught coming out of the theater by Bobby, totally worth it by the way. Thankfully, Castiel seems to not be in a talking mood, so Dean pops in his favorite Led Zeppelin cassette and sings along as they head out to the ranch. About an hour into the drive Dean gets bored of singing and feels the urge to strike up a conversation with Castiel. 

Only problem is, Dean has no clue what to say. Sure, he’s good at chatting up bartenders and the local women, even though nothing comes from it, but that’s in a completely different setting and if he says the wrong thing on accident he can easily walk away. In this case he’s not only stuck in the car with the man for another hour but he’s also sharing tight living quarters with him on the ranch for God knows how long. Dean looks over at Castiel, who has his head leaning against the window, and clears his throat. 

“So, uh, got anybody waiting for ya back home?” 

Shit. What kind of question was that? Now, The guy is gonna think he’s interested, not that Dean wasn’t, the guy was really good looking, but too negative for Dean’s liking. Castiel raises his head from the window and gazes at Dean with a stare so intent that it makes Dean fidget and blush slightly, he feels as if the guy is searching his thoughts. 

“No,” Cas replies gruffly. “I am not in a relationship at the moment nor am I interested in entering into one anytime soon” 

Castiel shoots another cold glare at Dean and then turns his back towards Dean to look out the window again. Well, it’s not like Dean was hoping the dude would be into him or anything but he didn’t have to be so cold towards him. If they are going to get along any bit during Castiel’s stay they are going to need to get to the bottom of this.

Dean lets out a frustrated sigh 

“Look man, I get it. You hate your job, you hate your life, and you hate being here. And granted, I’m not too thrilled you’re here either. I don’t trust your boss and I don’t really trust you. But since we are going to be in close quarters I’m trying to make this whole thing not suck so bad. So you mind telling me what your fucking deal is?” 

Castiel continues to look out the window and says

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” 

So Dean throws his hands up in the air in defeat and blasts his music and glares out of the windshield at the road. Yep, this is going just as Dean thought it would, fan-fucking-tastic.

~~

Though he would never admit it out loud, Castiel finds Dean’s off-key singing to be quite endearing and as they cruise down the highway Castiel finds himself leaning against the window as an attempt to hide the smile tugging at his lips. Dean seems so content, so happy, Castiel envies that. He wonders what it is that Dean has that he doesn’t. What is he missing in his life, what makes Dean’s life seem so great?

It surprises Castiel when Dean stops singing and turns the music down, but he’s even more surprised by the question Dean asks him. Why was Dean asking if he was in a relationship with anyone? Why was Dean even being nice to him at all? Crowley had told Castiel that John Winchester’s eldest would be trouble, Dean had made it clear to both his dad and Crowley that he did not trust this deal and that he would do what he could to stop it. So what changed? 

Castiel figured Dean was one of those moral cowboys and decided against telling Dean that he was gay, instead he decides to keep up the cold shoulder and he gave Dean a cool response and went back to gazing at the scenery. 

Honestly, Castiel thought that Dean would just shake off his comment, but like always, Castiel was wrong. He must of hit a sore spot with Dean because he really lashed out. When Dean was finished he blasted his music yet again and Castiel knew he had messed things up, but maybe it was better this way.

Maybe it was better to get Dean pissed off at him, if Dean was angry at him it would be easier for Castiel to get over the fact that he was attracted to an obviously straight man. But still the heated words Dean said got under his skin.

Castiel figures that if Dean wants to know what his deal is, he’ll tell him. Castiel turns down the music and Dean shoots him a “don’t fuck with my music or my car” glare but Castiel just ignores him and lets all his anger pour out in his words. 

“You wanna know what my fucking deal is?! Yes, I hate my job. I hate my job because my boss is a snarky bastard who underestimates my abilities and sends me out to do his dirty work. Yes, I hate my life. I hate my life because everyday I go to a job that I hate and then come home to an empty place because I can’t seem to be able to hold a steady relationship because almost anyone who dates me is only interested in my looks, my job, or my brother.”

Castiel can feel his anger coursing through him, he’s kept all this inside for so long only to have some disheveled cowboy push him over the limit.

“And Yes, I hate the fact that I have to be here. I hate that I’m here because I’m stuck with a womanizing cowboy who think it’s his job to act as Dr.Phil and solve everybody’s problems!” 

Castiel realizes that he’s practically in Dean’s face by the time he finishes and lets out a shaky breath and slumps against his seat. Castiel is surprised that he let his anger get the better of him, that has never happened with him before, not even with his boss or Meg. He looks over at Dean who’s gripped has tightened significantly on the steering wheel, his eyes are cold and his jaw is clenched, so what is it about this cowboy that gets under his skin?

~~

Ok, so that wasn’t quite what Dean was expecting, in fact, the last thing he was expecting was for the guy to hash out his problems. But now Dean figures he can understand the guy a little more. He understands that working for a guy like Crowley could be a pain in the ass, he’s only met the guy once and that was through some telephone conference and he already wants to punch the dick out. And Dean can definitely relate to being used because of his looks or the fact that he’s a cowboy, and he can even understand what it’s like to be cock-blocked by your brother. But what he’s doesn’t get is where Castiel got the idea of Dean as a womanizer. Sure, Dean would flirt at the bars and sure, he finds Castiel attractive, but he is not a womanizer and he sure as hell is not Dr.Phil, that’s Sam’s job. 

Dean can feel his grip tighten on the steering wheel and notices that he’s going 20 over the speed limit. He’s gotta calm down. Why does he even care if the guy think he’s a womanizer or not? The rest of the car ride remains tense and silent with Dean glaring at the road and Castiel sulking against the window.

Dean has never been more relieved than when he turns onto the long stretch of dirt road which leads to the ranch. Once they pull up to the house Dean puts the car in park gruffly tells Castiel to get out and slides out of the drivers side and slams his door, Castiel gets out and does the same as Dean. They both refuse the meet the other’s eyes as they head around to the trunk to grab Castiel’s luggage. 

“Hiya boys. You must be Castiel, I’m Jo. You guys need any help?” Jo chirps as she strides up to Dean and Castiel and begins to take one of the bags.

“No” Dean snaps. 

Jo backs away a little to scowl at Dean. “Whoa now, what’s got you all uptight? You were in a good mood when you left.”

She pouts and then looks over at Castiel and a knowing smirk spreads across her face as she places her hands on her hips.

“Ah, I see now. Let me guess, Dean tried to get in your pants and you, being the handsome gentleman that you are, refused him and now Dean is sulking because he never gets turned down?” 

Great, so much for trying to convince Castiel he’s not a womanizer. 

“Thanks Jo, helpful as always.” Dean growls out as she walks alongside Dean and Castiel. 

“Buck up, cowboy. I’m sure there are plenty of handsome city slickers who will gladly let you have your way with them.” 

Jo grins and gives Dean a chummy pat on the back and heads of towards the barn leaving Dean alone with Castiel. Dean finally decides to look at Castiel and instantly regrets it. Castiel has his head cocked the side and is squinting at Dean as if he’s a damn crossword puzzle.

“What?!” Dean grunts. 

“Are you gay?” Castiel asks and Dean is so put-off by the question that he replies without really thinking. 

“Bi..You gotta a problem with that?” Dean’s shoots Castiel a challenging look ready for whatever snarky comment the bastard has coming, instead Castiel replies with a gravelly

“No.” and begins walking past Dean

“I just wasn’t expecting that.” and walks onto the porch and leaves Dean behind to collect his thoughts.


End file.
